dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman: What Price Tomorrow?
, which takes place in the new Post-Flashpoint continuity. The previous story in the Superman series was Grounded by J. Michael Straczynski. The next one is Secrets & Lies by Perez and Jurgens. Synopsis The Daily Planet is bought out by Galaxy Communications, and their old building is demolished to make way for a new one. The new owner Morgan Edge turns them into a multimedia news outlet, because print journalism is dying. Lois Lane becomes their executive producer of nightly news, and her position as lead anchor is taken by William McCoy. Perry White keeps his position as editor-in-chief at the Planet, with Izzy Izquierdo as the new publisher. Jimmy Olsen continues to work as a street reporter with his partner Miko Ogawa. Their first big story happens when Superman fights an extraterrestrial fire monster that turns buildings into living fire. The monster keeps saying the word "Krypton" over and over, until Superman destroys it in space. Clark Kent has an argument with Lois about Edge's integrity, and he angrily quits the Planet. He later tries to apologize at her apartment, and learns that she is sleeping with reporter Jonathan Carroll. General Lane tells Superman that the fire monster could not have been extra-terrestrial, and nobody else heard it say "Krypton." Superman is attacked by another monster who is invisible to his Kryptonian senses. He is able to fight it by watching live recordings by the Daily Planet. The monster fades away when it is defeated, and the last thing it says is "Krypton" in the other alien's language. To reflect on the recent deaths, Clark Kent visits the gravesite of Jonathan and Martha Kent. It is revealed that the "aliens" have been taking over human bodies. Clark's co-worker Heather Kelley is transformed into an ice monster, who also says the word "Krypton." | Issues = * -- What Price Tomorrow? * -- Flying Blind * -- A Cold Day in Hell * -- Mind for the Taking * -- Menace! * -- The Measure of a Superman | Vehicles = | Items = | Weapons = | Notes = * This story was published alongside Grant Morrison's story Superman and the Men of Steel in Action Comics. Morrison's story explores the origins of Superman in this new continuity. There are several connections to Morrison's story. Mr. Glenmorgan is said to be the predecessor of Morgan Edge at Galaxy. Casey the Cop also appears. * This story makes several notable changes to Superman history. Superman and Lois Lane are shown to have never been married or romantically involved, which erases their marriage in 1996. Morgan Edge is changed to be African-American, unlike his original portrayal as Caucasian. Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent are shown to be deceased, unlike Post-Crisis continuity where they survived into Clark's adulthood. | Trivia = observes the events.]] * The mysterious Pandora can be seen in the first issue, observing the speech by Mayor Morrisroe. This directly follows her first appearance during Flashpoint, published the same week. , see excerpt * This story also has a connection to the new Stormwatch series. In the first issue, a myserious alien is seen blowing a giant horn. The consequences of this are addressed in The Dark Side. | RecommendedReading = | Links = }}